The present invention relates to ligands which bind to human tumour necrosis factor alpha (TNF) in a manner such that upon binding the biological activity of TNF is modified. The type of modification shown here is distinct from previous descriptions of antibodies which bind to TNF alpha and inhibit all TNF alpha activity. The new discovery shows how the different activities of TNF alpha can be selectively inhibited or enhanced. In addition, the present invention-relates to a composition comprising a molecule bound to TNF and to methods of therapy utilising TNF and molecules active against TNF.
Tumor necrosis factor alpha (TNF) is a product of activated macrophages first observed in the serum of experimental animals presensitized with Bacillus Calmette-Guerin or Corynebacterium parvum and challenged with endotoxin (LPS). Following the systematic administration of TNF haemorrhagic necrosis was observed in some transplantable tumours of mice while in vitro TNF caused cytolytic or cytostatic effects on tumour cell lines.
In addition to its host-protective effect, TNF has been implicated as the causative agent of pathological changes in septicemia, cachexia and cerebral malaria. Passive immunization of mice with a polyclonal rabbit serum against TNF has been shown to protect mice against the lethal effects of LPS endotoxin, the initiating agent of toxic shock, when administered prior to infection.
The gene encoding TNF has been cloned allowing the usefulness of this monokine as a potential cancer therapy agent to be assessed. While TNF infusion into cancer patients in stage 1 clinical trials has resulted in tumour regression, side-effects such as thrombocytopaenia, lymphocytopaenia, hepatotoxicity, renal impairment and hypertension have also been reported. These quite significant side-effects associated with the clinical use of TNF are predictable in view of the many known effects of TNF, some of which are listed in Table 1.
Of particular importance is the activation of coagulation which occurs as a consequence of TNF activation of endothelium and also peripheral blood monocytes. Disseminated intravascular coagulation is associated with toxic shock and many cancers including gastro-intestinal cancer, cancer of the pancreas, prostate, lung, breast and ovary, melanoma, acute leukaemia, myeloma, myeloproliferative syndrome and myeloblastic leukaemia. Clearly modifications of TNF activity such that tumour regression activity remains intact but other undesirable effects such as activation of coagulation are removed or masked would lead to a more advantageous cancer therapy, while complete abrogation of TNF activity is sought for successful treatment of toxic shock.
Segregation of hormonal activity through the use-of site-specific antibodies (both polyclonal and monoclonal) can result in enhanced hormonal activity (Aston et al, 1989, Mol. Immunol. 26, 435). To date few attempts have been made to assign antigenicity or function to particular regions of the TNF molecule for which the three-dimensional structure is now known. Assignment of function to such regions would permit the development of MAbs and other ligands of therapeutic use. Polyclonal antibodies to amino acids 1 to 15 have been reported to block Hela R19 cell receptor binding by TNF (Socher et al, 1987, PNAS 84, 8829) whilst monoclonal antibodies recognising undefined conformational epitopes on TNF have been shown to inhibit TNF cytotoxicity in vitro (Bringman and Aggarwal, 1987, Hybridoma 6, 489). However, the effects of these antibodies on other TNF activities is unknown.
The present inventors have produced panels of monoclonal antibodies active against human TNF and have characterised them with respect to their effects on the anti-tumour effect of TNF (both in vitro and in viva), TNF receptor binding, activation of coagulation (both in vitro and in viva) and defined their topographic specificities. This approach has led the inventors to show that different topographic regions of TNF alpha are associated with different activities. Therefore the inventors enable the identification of antibodies or ligands which selectively enhance or inhibit TNF alpha activity, thereby providing for improved therapeutic agents and regimes including TNF alpha.
In a first aspect the present invention consists in a ligand capable of binding to human TNF, the ligand being characterised in that when it binds to TNF the following biological activities of the TNF are inhibited:-
1. Tumour regression;
2. Induction of endothelial procoagulant;
3. Induction of tumour fibrin deposition;
4. Cytotoxicity; and
5. Receptor binding.
In a preferred embodiment of all aspects the present invention the ligand is selected from the group consisting of antibodies, F(ab) fragments, restructured antibodies (CDR grafted humanised antibodies) single domain antibodies (dAbs), single chain antibodies, serum binding proteins, receptors and natural inhibitors. The ligand may also be a protein or peptide which has been synthesised and which is analogous to one of the foregoing fragments. However, it is presently preferred that the ligand is a monoclonal antibody or F(ab) fragment thereof.
In a second aspect the present invention consists in ligand capable of binding to human TNF, the ligand being characterized in that when it binds to TNF the induction of endothelial procoagulant, tumour regression, induction of tumour fibrin deposition, cytotoxicity and receptor binding activities of the TNF are inhibited, the ligand binding to the TNF such that the epitope of the TNF defined by the topographic regions of residues 1-18(Val1-Arg2-Ser3-Ser4-Ser5-Arg6- Thr7-Pro8-Ser9-Asp10-Lys11-Pro12-Val13-Ala14-His15-Val16-Val17-Ala18), 58-65 (Ile58-Tyr59-Ser60- Gln61-Val62-Leu63-Phe64-Lys65), 115-125 (Tyr115-Glu116-Pro117-Ile118-Tyr119-Leu120-Gly121-Gly122- Val123-Phe124-Gln125) and 138-149 (Arg138-Pro139-Asp140-Tyr141-Leu142-Asp143-Phe144-Ala145- Glu146-Ser147-Gly148-Gln149), or the topographic region of residues 1-18, 108-128, or the topographic region of residues 56-79 (Tyr56-Leu57-Ile58-Tyr59-Ser60-Gln61-Val62-Leu63-Phe64- Lys65-Gly66-Gln67-Gly68-Cys69-Pro70-Ser71-Thr72-His73-Val74-Leu75-Thr77-His78-Thr79), 110-127 (Glu110-Ala111-Lys112-Pro113-Trp114-Tyr115-Glu116-Pro117-Ile118-Tyr119-Leu120-Gly121- Gly122-Val123-Phe124-Gln125-Leu126-Glu127) and 136-155 (Ile136-Asn137-Arg138-Pro139-Asp140- Tyr141-Leu142-Asp143-Phe144-Ala145-Glu146-Ser147-Gly148-Gln149-Val150-Tyr151-Phe152-Gly153-Ile154- Ile155) is substantially prevented from binding to naturally occuring biologically active ligands.
In a third aspect the present invention consists in a ligand which binds to human TNF in at least two regions selected from the group consisting predominantly of the topographic region of residues 1-20, the topographic region of residues 56-77, the topographic region of residues 108-127 and the topographic region of residues 138-149.
In a preferred embodiment of the third aspect of the present invention the ligand binds to human TNF in the topographic regions of residues 1-18, 58-65, 115-125 and 138-149. Such sequence regions are topographically represented in FIG. 23.
In a further preferred embodiment of the third aspect of the present invention the ligand binds to human TNF in the topographic regions of residues 1-18 and 108-128. Such sequence regions are topographically represented in FIG. 24.
In a further preferred embodiment of the second aspect of the present invention the ligand binds to human TNF in the topographic regions of residues 56-79, 110-127 and 136-155. Such sequence regions are topographically represented in FIG. 25.
In a particularly preferred embodiment of the first, second and third aspects of the present invention the ligand is a monoclonal antibody selected from the group consisting of the monoclonal antibodies designated MAb 1, MAb 47 and MAb 54. Samples of the hybridoma cell lines which produce MAb 1, MAb 54 and MAb 47 have been deposited with the European Collection of Animal Cell Cultures (ECACC), Vaccine Research and Production Laboratory, Public Health Laboratory Service, Centre for Applied Microbiology and Research, Porton Down, Salisbury, Wiltshire SP4 OJG, United Kingdom. MAb 1 was deposited-on Aug. 3, 1989 and accorded accession No. 89080301; MAb 54 was deposited on Aug. 31, 1989 and accorded accession No. 89083103; MAb 47 was deposited on Dec. 14, 1989 and accorded accession No. 89121402.
In a fourth aspect the present invention consists in a composition comprising TNF in combination with the ligand of the first, second or third aspect of the present invention, characterised in that the ligand is bound to the TNF.
In a fifth aspect the present invention consists in a method of treating toxic shock comprising administering either the ligand of the first, second or third aspect of the present invention or the composition of the fourth aspect of the present invention.
In a sixth aspect the present invention consists in a ligand capable of binding to human TNF, the ligand being characterised in that when it binds to TNF the induction of endothelial procoagulant activity of the TNF is inhibited; binding of TNF to receptors on endothelial cells is inhibited; the induction of tumour fibrin deposition and tumour regression activities of the TNF are enhanced; the cytotoxicity is unaffected and tumour receptor binding activities of the TNF are unaffected or enhanced.
In a seventh aspect the present invention consists in a ligand capable of binding to human TNF, the ligand being characterized in that-when it binds to TNF the induction of endothelial procoagulant activity of the TNF is inhibited; the binding of the TNP to receptors on endothelial cells is inhibited, the induction of tumour fibrin deposition and tumour regression activities of the TNF are enhanced; and the cytotoxicity and receptor binding activities of the TNF are unaffected; the ligand binding to the TNF such that the epitope of the TNF defined by the topographic regions of residues 1-30, 117-128 and 141-153 is substantially prevented from binding to naturally occurring biologically active ligands.
In an eighth aspect the present invention consists of a ligand which binds to human TNF in the topographic regions of residues 1-30, 117-128 and 141-153.
In a preferred embodiment of the eighth aspect of the present invention the ligand binds to human TNF in the topographic regions of residues 1-26, 117-128 and 141-153. Such sequence regions are topographically represented in FIG. 26.
In a preferred embodiment of the sixth, seventh and eighth aspects of the present invention the ligand is the monoclonal antibody designated MAb 32. A sample of the hybridoma producing MAb 32 was deposited with The European Collection of Animal Cell Cultures (ECACC), Vaccine Research and Production Laboratory, Public Health Laboratory Service, Centre for Applied Microbiology and Research, Porton Down, Salisbury, Wiltshire SP4 OJG, United Kingdom on Aug. 3, 1989 and was accorded accession No. 89080302 under the terms and conditions of the Budapest Treaty for the Deposit of Micrograms for the Patent purposes.
In a ninth aspect the present invention consists in a composition comprising TNF in combination with a ligand of the sixth, seventh or eighth aspects of the present invention characterised in that the ligand is bound to TNF. No previous documentation of administering MAbs with TNF in order to modify activity of the administered cytokine exists.
In a tenth aspect the present invention consists in a method of treating tumours the growth of which is inhibited by TNF, comprising administering either the ligand of the sixth, seventh or eighth aspects of the present invention or the composition of the ninth aspect of the present invention.
In an eleventh aspect the present invention consists in a ligand which binds to residues 1-18 of human TNF (peptide 301).
In a twelfth aspect the present invention consists in a ligand capable of binding to human TNF, the ligand being characterized in that when it binds to TNF the induction of endothelial procoagulant activity of the TNF is inhibited; the binding of TNF to receptors on endothelial cells is inhibited; the induction of tumour fibrin deposition and tumour regression activities of the TNF are enhanced; the cytotoxicity of the TNF are unaffected and tumour receptor binding activities of the TNF are unaffected or enhanced, the ligand binding to TNF such that the epitope of the TNF defined by the topographic region of residues 1-18 is substantially prevented from binding to naturally occurring biologically active ligands.
In a thirteenth aspect the present invention consists in a composition comprising TNF in combination with a ligand of the eleventh or twelfth aspects of the present invention characterized in that the ligand is bound to the TNF.
In a fourteenth aspect the present invention consists in a method of treating tumours the growth of which is inhibited by TNF, comprising administering either the ligand of the eleventh or twelfth aspect of the present invention or the composition of the thirteenth aspect of the present invention.
In a fifteenth aspect the present invention consists in a ligand capable of binding to human TNF, the ligand being characterised in that when it binds to TNF the cytotoxicity and tumour regression activities of the TNF are unaffected; the induction of endothelial procoagulant and induction of tumour fibrin deposition activities of the TNF are inhibited and receptor binding activities of the TNF are unaffected.
In a sixteenth aspect the present invention consists in a ligand capable of binding to human TNF, the ligand being characterized in that when it binds to TNF the cytotoxicity and tumour regression activities of the TNF arc unaffected; the induction of endothelial procoagulant and induction of tumour fibrin deposition activities of the TNF are inhibited and the tumour receptor binding activities of the TNF are unaffected, the ligand binding to TNF such that the epitode of the TNF defined by the topographic regions of residues 22-40, 49-97, 110-127 and 136-153 is substantially prevented from binding to naturally occuring biologically active ligands.
In a seventeenth aspect the present invention consists in a ligand which binds to human TNF in the topographic regions of residues 22-40, 49-97, 110-127 and 136-153. Such sequence regions are topographically represented in FIG. 27.
In a preferred embodiment of the seventeenth aspect of the present invention the ligand binds to human TNF in the topographic regions of residues 22-40, 49-96, 110-127 and 136-153. These regions being proximate in the 3D structure of TNF alpha.
In a preferred embodiment of the fifteenth, sixteenth and seventeenth aspects of the present invention the ligand is the monoclonal antibody designated MAb 42. A sample of the hybridoma cell line producing MAb 42 was deposited with The European Collection of Animal Cell Cultures (ECACC), Vaccine Research and Production Laboratory, Public Health Laboratory Service, Centre for Applied Microbiology and Research, Porton Down, Salisbury, Wiltshire SP4 OJG, United Kingdom on Aug. 3, 1989 and was accorded accession No. 89080304.
In ail eighteenth aspect the present invention consists in a composition comprising TNF in combination with the ligand of the fifteenth, sixteenth or seventeenth aspects of the present invention, characterised in that the ligand is bound to the TNF.
In a nineteenth aspect the present invention consists in a method of treating tumours inhibited by the action of TNF comprising administering the ligand of the fifteenth, sixteenth or seventeenth aspects of the present invention or the composition of the eighteenth aspect of the present invention.
In a twentieth aspect the present invention consists in a ligand capable of binding to human TNF, the ligand being characterised in that when it binds to TNF the tumour fibrin deposition activity of the TNF is enhanced; the induction of endothelial procoagulant activity of the TNF is unaffected and the cytotoxicity, tumour regression and receptor binding activities of the TNF are inhibited.
In a twenty-first aspect the present invention consists in a ligand capable of binding to human TNF, the ligand being characterized in that when it binds to TNF the tumour fibrin deposition activity of the TNF is enhanced; the induction of endothelial procoagulant activity of the TNF is unaffected and the cytotoxicity, tumour regression and tumour receptor binding activities of the TNF are inhibited, the ligand binding to TNF such that the epitope of the TNF defined by the topographic regions of residues 12-22, 36-45, 96-105 and 132-157 is substantially prevented from binding to naturally occurring biologically active ligands.
In a twenty-second aspect the present invention consists in a ligand which binds to human TNF it: the topographic regions of residues 12-22, 36-45, 96-105 and 132-157. These regions are proximate in the 3D structure of TNF and are topographically represented in FIG. 28.
In a preferred embodiment of the twentieth, twenty-first and twenty-second aspects of the present invention the ligand is the monoclonal antibody designated MAb 25. A sample of the hybridoma cell line producing MAb 25 was deposited with the European Collection of Animal Cell Cultures (ECACC), Vaccine Research and Production Laboratory, Public Health Laboratory Service, Centre for Applied Microbiology and Research, Porton Down, Salisbury, Wiltshire SP4 OJG, United Kingdom on Dec. 14, 1989 and was accorded accession No. 89121401.
In a twenty-third aspect the present invention consists in a ligand capable of binding to human TNF, the ligand being characterised in that when it binds to TNF the tumour fibrin deposition activity of the TNF is enhanced and the cytotoxicity, tumour regression, induction of endothelial procoagulant and receptor binding activities of the TNF are inhibited.
In a twenty-fourth aspect the present invention consists in a ligand capable of binding to human TNF, the ligand being characterized in that when it binds to TNF the tumour fibrin deposition activity of the TNF is enhanced and the cytotoxicity, tumour regression, induction of endothelial procoagulant and tumour receptor binding activities of the TNF are inhibited, the ligand binding to the TNF such that the epitope of the TNF defined by the topographic regions of residues 1-20 and 76-90 is substantially prevented from binding to naturally occurring biologically active ligands.
In a twenty-fifth aspect the present invention consists in a ligand which binds to human TNF in the topographic regions of residues 1-20 and 76-90. These regions are proximate in the 3D structure of TNH and are topographically represented in FIG. 29.
In a preferred embodiment of the twenty-fifth aspect of the present invention the ligand binds to TNF in the topographic regions of residues 1-18 and 76-90.
In a preferred embodiment of the twenty-third, twenty-fourth and twenty-fifth aspects of the present invention the ligand is the monoclonal antibody designated MAb 21. A sample of the hybridoma cell line producing MAb 21 was deposited with the European Collection of Animal Cell Cultures (ECACC), Vaccine Research and Production Laboratory, Public Health Laboratory Service, Centre for Applied Microbiology and Research, Porton Down, Salisbury, Wiltshire SP4 OJG, United Kingdom on Jan. 25, 1990 and was accorded accession No. 90012432.
In a twenty-sixth aspect the present invention consists in a ligand capable of binding to human TNF, the ligand being characterised in that when it binds to TNF the fibrin deposition activity of the TNF is unaffected and the cytotoxicity, tumour regression, induction of endothelial procoagulant and tumour receptor binding activities of the TNF are inhibited.
In a twenty-seventh aspect the present invention consists in a ligand capable of binding to human TNF, the ligand being characterized in that when it binds to TNP the tumour fibrin deposition activity of the TNF is unaffected and the cytotoxicity, tumour regression, induction of endothelial procoagulant and receptor binding activities of the TNF are inhibited, the ligand binding to the TNF such that the epitope of the TNF defined by the topographic regions of residues 22-40, 69-97, 105-128 and 135-155 is substantially prevented from binding to naturally occurring biologically active ligands.
In a twenty-eighth aspect the present invention consists in a ligand which binds to human TNF in the topographic regions of residues 22-40, 69-97, 105-128 and 135-155. These regions are proximate in the 3D structure of TNF and are topographically represented in FIG. 30.
In a preferred embodiment of the twenty-sixth, twenty-seventh and twenty-eighth aspects of the present invention the ligand is the monoclonal antibody designated MAb 53. A sample of the hybridoma cell line producing MAb 53 was deposited with the European Collection of Animal Cell Cultures (ECACC), Vaccine Research and Production Laboratory, Public Health Laboratory Service, Centre for Applied Microbiology and Research; Porton Down, Salisbury, Wiltshire SP4 OJG, United Kingdom on Jan. 25, 1990 and was accorded accession No. 90012433.
In a twenty-ninth aspect the present invention consists in a ligand capable of binding to human TNF, the ligand being characterised in that when it binds to the TNF tumour fibrin deposition, induction of endothelial procoagulant, cytotoxicity, tumour regression and receptor binding activities of the TNF are unaffected.
In a thirtieth aspect the present invention consists in a ligand capable of binding to human TNF, the ligand being characterised in that when it binds to TNF the tumour fibrin deposition, induction of endothelial procoagulant, cytotoxicity, tumour regression and receptor binding activities of the TNF are unaffected, the ligand binding to TNF such that the epitope of the TNF defined by the topographic regions of residues 22-31 and 146-157 is substantially prevented from binding to naturally occurring biologically active ligands.
In a thirty-first aspect the present invention consists in a ligand which binds to human TNF in the topographic regions of residues 22-31 and 146-157. These regions are proximate in the 3D structure of TNF and are typographically represented in FIG. 31.
In a preferred embodiment of the twenty-ninth, thirtieth and thirty-first aspects of the present invention the ligand is the monoclonal antibody designated MAb 37. A sample of the hybridoma cell line producing MAb 37 was deposited with the European Collection of Animal Cell Cultures (ECACC), Vaccine Research and Production Laboratory, Public Health Laboratory Service, Centre for Applied Microbiology and Research, Porton Down, Salisbury, Wiltshire SP4 OJG, United Kingdom on Aug. 3, 1989 and was accorded accession No. 89080303.
In a thirty-second aspect the present invention consists in a ligand capable of binding to human TNF, the ligand being characterised in that when it binds to ThF the induction of endothelial procoagulant activity of the TNF is unaffected and the cytotoxicity, tumour regression, tumour fibrin deposition, and receptor binding activities of the TNF are inhibited.
In a thirty-third aspect the present invention consists in a ligand capable of binding to human TNF, the ligand being characterised in that when it binds to TNF the induction of endothelial procoagulant activity of the TNF is unaffected and the cytotoxicity, tumour regression, tumour fibrin deposition and receptor binding activities of the TNF are inhibited, the ligand binding to the TNF such that the epitope of the TNF defined by the topographic regions of residues 22-40 and 49-98 is substantially prevented from binding to naturally occurring biologically active ligands.
In a thirty-fourth aspect the present invention consists in a ligand which binds to human TNF in at least one of the regions selected from the group consisting of the topographic region of residues 22-40, the topographic region of residues 49-98 and the topographic region of residues 69-97.
In a preferred embodiment of the thirty-fourth aspect of the present invention the ligand binds to human TNF in the topographical region of residues 49-98. This region is topographically represented in FIG. 32.
In a further preferred embodiment of the thirty-fourth aspect of the present invention-the ligand binds to human TNF in the topographic regions of residues 22-40 and 70-87. These regions are proximate in the 3D structure of TNF and are topographically represented in FIG. 33.
In a preferred embodiment of the thirty-second, thirty-third and thirty-fourth aspects of the present invention the ligand is monoclonal antibody MAb 11 or MAb 12.
In a thirty-fifth aspect the present invention consists in a ligand capable of binding to human TNF, the ligand being characterised in that when it binds to TNF the induction of endothelial procoagulant activity of the TNF is inhibited.
In a thirty-sixth aspect the present invention consists in a ligand capable of binding to human TNF, the ligand being characterised in that when it binds to TNF the induction of endothelial procoagulant activity of the TNF is inhibited, the ligand binding to TNF such that the epitope of the TNF defined by the topographical region of residues 108-128 is prevented from binding to naturally occurring biologically active ligands.
In a thirty-seventh aspect the present invention consists in a ligand which binds to human TNF in the topographical region of residues 108-128.
In a preferred embodiment of the thirty-fifth, thirty-sixth and thirty-seventh aspects of the present invention the ligand is selected from the group consisting of monoclonal antibodies designated MAb 1, MAb 32, MAb 42, MAb 47, MAb 53 and MAb 54.
The biological activities of TNF referred to herein by the terms xe2x80x9cTumour Regressionxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9cInduction of Endothelial Procoagulantxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9cInduction of Tumour Fibrin Depositionxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9cCytotoxicityxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cReceptor Bindingxe2x80x9d are to be determined by the methods described below.
The term xe2x80x9csingle domain antibodiesxe2x80x9d as used herein is used to denote those antibody fragments such as described in Ward et al (Nature, Vol. 341, 1989, 544-546) as suggested by these authors.